How They Got Together
by loverofeevee
Summary: I got a review asking how the pairings in "One More Time" got together. This is slash though not heavy. M/M for all pairs except one. HP/RW DM/HG FW/CD GW/OW SS/OC. My own character's description can be found on my profile or on my other fanfiction.
1. Fred x Cedric

Fred x Cedric

The crowds were going wild as the first contestant entered the stadium. Fred and his family's cheers were lost over the hundreds gathered to watch. He grinned excitedly as the dragon prowled round the arena, joining his twin in yelling out support for the Hufflepuff champion.

"_Diggory! Diggory_

_Beat the snout and win the glory!"_

'Sit down you two, we can't see!' Bill ordered and pulled them back into their seats.

'Figured you two would cheer for Harry' Ron yelled over the noise.

'We will cheer for Harry…'

'When he comes out, Ronnykins…'

'Doesn't mean we can't…'

'Cheer for Cedric as well…' The twins replied.

'Whatever' Ron grinned. He couldn't wait to see his mate tackle the dragon.

'AND MR DIGGORY HAS THE GOLDEN EGG! WELL DONE TO THE HOGWARTS CHAMPION!' the announcer yelled over the crowds.

Bill sighed as his brothers stood back up and hollered out with the rest. At this rate he'd never see the rest of the first task.

_**P.A.G.E.B.R.E.A.K**_

'Oy Diggory! Wicked transfiguration with the dog!'

The Hufflepuff in question glanced back as the twins approached.

'Uh…thanks. Shouldn't you two be supporting Potter?'

Fred and George gasped in mock hurt.

'He thinks we don't support him Forge!'

'Oh Gred do you really think we're so heartless!?'

'It must be true dear brother. Why else would he hit us with such accusations?'

'Well brother dearest. We'll just have to show him how much we care.'

The two grinned and turned to the older boy.

'Just because we cheer for our Harry…'

'Doesn't mean we won't cheer for you…'

'Or Viktor…'

'Or the lovely Miss Fleur…'

'Although Forge, I believe our dear William was cheering a bit more loudly for Miss Delacour than we were…'

'Indeed he was Gred. Can't think why that was…'

'Alright you two, I'm sorry. Thanks for your support' Cedric interrupted, his head spinning.

Fred laughed and patted the Hufflepuff on the shoulder.

'You're very welcome…'

'Can't have one of our mates thinking we don't care about him' George finished.

Cedric finally graced them with a grin and patted Fred on the back.

'Yeah ok, thanks guys. It was pretty scary for a moment. Now I just got to work out this clue'.

'Can't help you there mate' Fred said.

'We're still recovering from Harry's attempts' George followed grinning.

Cedric shook his head in amusement. The Hufflepuff students were the same when he opened the egg. If he figured out the clue he'd give Harry a hint. He watched the two pranksters fool around some more. Huh. Go fig. They actually did have differences. The twin in front of him had a freckle free patch just above his left eye. And the twin next to him had a triangle like scatter of freckles at the side of his mouth. Strange he hadn't noticed that before. He looked towards the one nearest him. Was this Fred or George? He snuck a glance at the other one and came to a conclusion. Be it Fred or George, the one closest to him, the one he still had his hand on, seemed a bit quieter. A bit calmer. A bit…

Fred noticed the older boy's gaze on him and it got him to wondering. He and George knew they weren't absolutely exactly identical. Their personalities were somewhat different as well. George was more outgoing and happily sped into things without much thought. He was the one who had the most explosions in their potion experiments. Fred tended to think a bit more, liked to wait until his twin started then he would follow. George told him he had the better "innocent look" as well. No-one else had really noticed this. Even their mum had difficulties. It mostly didn't bother them. But once in a while Fred had a small hope that someone would maybe see their differences. After all how were they going to get partners if no-one could tell them apart? His gaze landed on Cedric as he thought this. He wasn't sure why. They were friends but not best friends with the older boy. And the friend part was mostly through quidditch. Fred glanced at Cedric again. His mind started cataloging the features. Not bad at all. Wait…

'Well Gred I think it's time we headed back'.

Fred snapped out his musing and grinned at his brother.

'Too right Forge. Gotta make sure our Harrykins is all good and ready for tomorrow'.

'Want to make sure he works out this clue before the others' George finished.

Cedric watched the two waved him farewell and disappear round the corner. Did he just think one of the twins was…cute?

Fred tilted his head as his twin pulled him away. Did he just think Cedric was…hot?

_**P.A.G.E.B.R.E.A.K**_

The twins were overwhelmed by the offer the two gave them. With the winnings from the tournament they could start up a proper business. Fred caught Cedric in a hug while George practically tackled Harry. Fred was still hugging after all the thanks and promises of free stuff. Realising he was pushing it even for a big thank you hug he blushed slightly and stepped back, giving a sheepish grin to the older boy. Cedric grinned back at him.

'Yep. Definitely Cute'.

'Yes. Definitely Hot'.

Harry and George had long since disappeared to finalise plans for the new shop. He wasn't sure they even realised he wasn't with them.

'Alright, which one are you?'

Fred blinked at the question.

'Me? I'm Fred'.

Cedric nodded with a thoughtful look. He was memorizing the scatter of freckles he'd spotted at the side of the younger boy's mouth. It left him a little smug that he could now identify the twins.

'Alright then Fred. You always hug that much?'

Fred groaned with a blush. Of course he'd be caught out.

'Heh, not really. This is just the best opportunity we've ever had to start up our own business. You know that and…well…that is…I mean…'

Cedric decided to put the younger boy out of his misery. He swooped forward and captured Fred's lips. The muffled squeak made him shiver in arousal. Pressing the younger boy back against the wall he deepened the kiss. If there was one thing he could say about himself it was that he always went through with his commitments.

Fred and George were well adept to change. Surprising them took a lot of effort and it had to be a spectacular event that stunned them into silence. This certainly qualified for Fred. As long as everyone involved ignored the squeak he produced then this could quite well be the best moment in his life.

Cedric pulled away and flashed a sexy grin.

'You mean…that'.

Breathlessly Fred nodded, then turned the surprise on Cedric and pulled the older boy back into the kiss.

They found out afterwards that the event was even spectacular enough for George, who had returned looking for his twin.

_**P.A.G.E.B.R.E.A.K**_

Cedric took his boyfriend's hand as the group sat waiting for news. He himself supported a recently broken arm from the battle and Fred had been caught by Dumbledore's fire whip spell. Madam Pomfrey had worked on all of them after treating the most seriously injured. Professor Snape had almost drowned and they weren't sure what made demon Julian attack Remus Lupin like that. Julian himself was in the worst shape. His home...his and Harry's home needed repaired as well. Didn't take them long to see Julian's importance in Harry's life. He hoped Professor Heartright would be ok. He wasn't sure how Harry would cope otherwise.

Fred squeezed the older boy's hand for comfort. His side was still a little achy from the fire, but at least everyone was ok. Well almost everyone. He glanced over at Harry. He couldn't imagine the pain he'd feel if a member of his family had been killed. But for it to happen again. Julian had better wake up from this, Harry couldn't loose another parent. Fred rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder as he watched the emerald eyed boy. Looks like something's budding between Harry and Ron. Or perhaps already there. The thought allowed him a small smile. Everyone assumed Ginny would be the one Harry snagged. His mother probably wouldn't matter though. If Harry and Ron got together then he'd still be in the family. Huh, that would make Julian their father-in-law. He chuckled. Julian would get better, if anything so he could hold that hopefully to be true fact over Bill and Charlie. He snuggled a bit closer to Cedric and closed his eyes. Everything would be ok. Tales of magic always had a happy ending.


	2. Harry x Ron

Harry x Ron

The more Harry thought about it, the more he realised. Ron had always been his best friend. Even when Hermione joined them, it was always Ron he felt better being around. Sure they had arguments, yelled and lashed out at each other. But neither was going to forget the tentative bond they formed at the beginning. Really it was easy for Harry to see how they went from friends to lovers. The attraction was always there, for him at least. He'd just never noticed it until he went back in time. In his second year, well his second time at second year, Harry realised just how handsome his red head friend was. Well handsome wasn't really the right word, but Harry couldn't very well call Ron hot. Not at that age. Now a fifteen year old Ron, that was hot. A twelve year old… He was good looking, that's all Harry needed to know.

Ron caught himself staring for the hundredth time and looked away. When did Harry start looking so good?! Did he always look good? Ron thought back to when he first saw his friend. Small scrawny pale kid with messy black hair and the biggest pair of green eyes he'd ever seen. Well…he was sorta cute. If Ron was into that kind of thing. He compared first year Harry to this one zooming around on his broom trying to get the golden egg. He was still small, but that just made him _bloody good_ on a broom.

'Go Mate! Fly rings round that dragon!'

He wasn't quite as scrawny anymore. Practice made for a more toned body. The paleness had been taken over by a slight golden tan. Still the messy hair, but good messy. And those eyes. Still as wide but a lot more sparkle to them.

Sparkle?!

Ron groaned, that was so _girlish_!

It was true though.

He shook his head and cheered when his mate finally got the golden egg.

Harry looked good. Big deal. Not like his friend was gay or anything.

**P.A.G.E.B.R.E.A.K**

He came to with a start and looked around. Where was he? He made out a sofa in the darkness and remembered he was still in the living room. Everyone else had gone. His warm comfy pillow started to move and he jumped, moving away. Ron muttered in his sleep then settled back down. Harry watched him, his mind catching up to him. Dad. Was he still in a coma?

He jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder and spun round.

'Severus!'

The dark eyed man smiled softly and squeezed his son's shoulder.

'Sorry I scared you Harry'.

He suddenly found himself with an armful of sobbing teenager. He knelt and rubbed his son's back.

'Shh… It will be alright'.

'I can't believe you attacked that thing. When did you wake up? How's Dad. Tell me he's ok' Harry whispered through tears.

Severus sighed and pulled the boy away to face him.

'I woke up a while ago. Remus is up as well. I've been sitting with Julian. He's still in a coma, but I'll do everything I can to wake him up'.

Harry rubbed his eyes and gave a small smile.

'Remus is awake? Have you heard what the demon did?'

His father nodded.

'He's not all bad Sev. Dumbledore almost hit you with the killing curse. And Padfoot. The demon stopped them. And he cured Remus I can't believe he did that. And the wendigo I don't think it's coming back. It actually looked scared. Oh God I hope Julian's ok!' Harry breathed out.

He turned as his friend groaned.

'Harry… You ok mate' Ron asked sleepily.

Severus watched as Harry answered and noticed the emotion in each of their eyes. And here he thought his son had a thing for the Weasley girl.

'The floor's no place to sleep. Both of you head upstairs'.

He got a noise of agreement and the two climbed to their feet. He followed them up and reminded them to take their shoes off, watching as they practically collapsed onto Harry bed. He gave an amused smile as they curled against each other.

'He's had a hard day'.

He turned to look at Remus, who had come over to watch the pair.

'We've all had a hard day. How are you feeling?'

'Good, really good. It's strange though not to feel the wolf in me. And you?' the tawny haired man replied with a soft smile.

'Throat's still a little sore. The mutt still sleeping?'

Remus rolled his eyes as the taller man closed the teen's door.

'Yes still sleeping. What about… What about Julian?'

Severus glanced towards the opposite bedroom.

'He'll wake up. He's too stubborn not to. I just don't know when'.

Remus nodded with a soft sigh and they parted for their rooms.

The pair of teens slept on, each of them keeping the nightmares of the other away.

**P.A.G.E.B.R.E.A.K**

'HE'S AWAKE! HE'S AWAKE!'

Ron blinked as he stumbled from the floo into the living room. Over the last two weeks he'd been flooing back and forth from his house to Harry's, after his body started to tell him in no uncertain terms that sleeping in the same bed as his best mate was probably not the best way to offer comfort. His mind was still playing catch up with the _strong_ reactions his body was having. There was definitely an attraction to Harry. Waking up with his mate pressed up against him had proven that. Cold showers had become the norm lately. He had no intention of making Harry aware of this attraction. Not while Julian was still in a coma. Not while he himself was still getting his mind round it.

'RON! HE'S AWAKE! HE'S FINALLY AWAKE!'

Before Ron could process what that meant he found himself with an armful of sobbing best friend. He let out a whoa as Harry squeezed him tightly and spun them round, alternating between jumping, sobbing, laughing and stumbling.

'He's finally awake…' the black haired boy breathed.

Ron finally worked out what the commotion was about and grinned in relief.

'Harry that's brilli…!'

A voice in the back of his mind was laughing hysterically at the new situation. The rest of his mind appeared to have taken a vacation to wacky land. How else could he explain the sudden pressure against his lips? Or the taste of mint as a second tongue appeared in his mouth? Or the sudden realisation that he was without a doubt holding onto his mate and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Ron could now say without hesitation that he wholeheartedly approved and accepted that yes, his body was right. That this was right. Ron Bilius Weasley was in love with his best friend Harry James Potter-Heartright-Snape. And he didn't care who knew it. Which was probably a good thing, as when he finished the kiss opened his eyes, Professor Snape, Julian, Sirius and Remus were watching them.

'Ron…'

He glanced down at his new boyfriend, whom he had yet to let go.

'Yeah Harry…'

'He's awake Ron…'

The red head glanced at the newly awake Julian, who was smiling.

'Yeah... Yeah he is'.


	3. George x Oliver

George x Oliver

He sighed as he watched his twin with the Hufflepuff. He had nothing against Cedric, nothing at all. It was good to see Fred with someone who cared for him. No, the problem with George was that he felt somewhat left out. He and Fred still hung out, still had their laughs. He just didn't know what to do with himself when his twin was away with his boyfriend. Maybe it was time he found someone for himself. It couldn't be that hard. There were plenty of hot guys around. No, he meant cute girls… No, ahh, now he was confused. Ok he needed to think about it. Was Angelina Johnson cute? Yes. Was Lee hot? Yes. Fleur? Well duh! Harry? Yes but Ron was finally getting his head out of the sand and noticing the black haired boy. Hermione? Yep she had a definite charm about her. Pretty sure Draco Malfoy was thinking the same thing though. Oliver Wood? Yep George could admit he was hot looking. His shirt riding up when he shot forward to catch the quaffle. His grin when Harry caught the snitch. His toned body when he stepped out of the shower…

WOAH!

What the heck was that all about?! George shook his head and squirmed slightly in his seat. Oh great now he had to get rid of _that_. He frowned as he headed towards the bathroom. Now how come he didn't have _that_ reaction to the others he thought of? Had he always thought that way towards Oliver? He locked the door and glanced down. Yep, looks like he was joining his twin in the gay department. Strangely that thought didn't bother him. Why would it? He and Fred were always playfully flirting with either sex. This was just the next step up. Now, about his _problem_ with a certain former quidditch keeper. George tentatively placed his palm over the growing bulge and thought a bit more about the older boy. He bit his lip and whined when there was a noticeable twitch. To test it, he thought about other pretty hot guys. Hmmm. Alright. Yep. Not bad…. Nothing. Not a twitch. Well it wasn't like he was expecting it to jump into his hand, but still. He thought again about Oliver. Ohh…! Well he was due for a shower anyway. Might as well kill two cats with one fish. No wait…was that the saying? Ah who cares?

**P.A.G.E.B.R.E.A.K**

It was after professor Heartright had woken up that George started to seriously consider his options. He stared at the blank parchment, quill poised in his hand. How to word it? Casual sounded a bit too…well, casual. He needed it to sound…he had no idea. Why was it that Ginny could write off a letter in seconds and he couldn't even think of a first sentence?! Ginny. George dropped the quill and pushed away from his desk. Time to make a floo call.

'I knew it'.

He groaned as his sister started bouncing on her feet.

'I **knew** you had a crush on someone'.

'Yeah ok so I do. Think you could help? I'm trying to get a letter written and I can't think of anything' George asked, not too far away from dropping to his knees and pleading.

His sister stopped bouncing and looked at him thoughtfully.

'Hmm… Well, I guess I could help'.

'Thank y…'

'IF…'

The elder sibling let out another groan. There was always an if. Kid took after their mum.

'If… You tell me who it is' Ginny finished with a smirk.

Of course.

George knew he was smart. But his twin was the real thinker. Fred would have been able to turn this around so Ginny helped without realising. George tended to…

'It's Oliver Wood'

…Jump right in without thinking.

Ginny's eyes grew large.

'You've got a crush on _Oliver Wood_!'

'Ah come on what's the big deal. Ron and Fred have male partners. Why can't I?' George said with a frown.

'THEY LIKE MALES TOO?!'

Apparently she hadn't realised that yet.

'Who are they? Are they someone I know? I thought Ron liked Hermione? Wait I've seen Fred and that Cedric guy hanging around. Does Fred like Cedric? Who does Ron like? Does…'

'Ahh…! Ginny calm down. I thought you knew' George interrupted.

'How was I supposed to know?! It's not like I've seen them holding hands and kissing' she huffed.

'Is Fred really going out with Cedric? Who's Ron going out with?' she then asked.

George winced at the last question. He wandered if she still had that thing for Harry.

'Yes, Fred and Cedric are together. And Ron's with…well he's with…'

Ginny's temper was very much like their mother's. Dare he finish that sentence?

She waited quietly for a few moments.

'It's Harry isn't it? They were holding each other after Dumbledore got defeated. I thought Ron was just comforting Harry about Professor Heartright' she then asked.

Her brother sighed.

'Yeah… It's Harry. Look I didn't know if you still had a crush on him'.

Ginny nodded in understanding. Then she smiled.

'So Ron's got Harry. Fred's got Cedric. Why do you need my help getting Oliver? They managed it without help'.

She giggled at his stunned look.

You…don't have a crush on Harry?'

'Of course I do. And I am a bit disappointed. But if he's happy then so am I. And he'll still be in the family' she replied.

'Smart kid' George mumbled.

Ginny smiled then dragged him to her room.

'Don't touch anything! I don't want any hidden pranks'.

She left him by the door while she shot to her desk and pulled out ink and parchment. For a few minutes all that was heard was the scratching of a quill. He tried to sneak a peak over her shoulder but she pushed him back. Eventually she stood up, rolled the parchment and tied it with a bright red ribbon.

'There you go. Just send that to him and he'll happily be your boyfriend'.

'Wait… Don't I get to read it? It's supposed to be my letter' George whined.

She laughed and dodged round him.

'You don't need to read it. It's for his eyes only. It's got all your fantasies in it. He'll never be able to resist'.

'WHAT FANTASIES! Ginny what did you write?!' George cried.

He bolted down the stairs after her, chasing her into the kitchen. It was too late though. She'd already tied it to Pig's leg. George watched with growing dread as the little owl zoomed out the window. He growled at his sister's innocent face.

'What did you put on that letter?'

'You asked me for help and I've helped you' she replied, squealing as he then chased her back up to her room.

**P.A.G.E.B.R.E.A.K**

When Oliver apparated to the Burrow all seemed peaceful. Frowning slightly he glanced at the letter he'd received a few days ago and back to the house.

'OLIVER!'

The yell startled him as he watched the red head twin running from the house.

'Hey George. It is George right? I…'

'Don't you believe anything on that letter! She doesn't know any of my fantasies! I asked her for help because I didn't know where to start. I've got a crush on you but I'm _not_ perverted. She's making those fantasies up. I've only ever thought about you in the shower! She won't tell me what she's written but it's not true I swear!'

George ended his rant with a few deep breaths. Hands on his knees he glanced up at the older boy with a pleading look.

Oliver couldn't have been more surprised if someone had told him Voldermort tap danced in a pink tutu.

'You…have a crush on me?'

'Well yeah. It says so in that letter' George replied in confusion.

Tilting his head the older boy handed him the parchment.

"_Oliver Wood_

_How's it going? We've had a _**really** _busy summer. How's yours been? Done much since leaving school? Do you want to come over to the Burrow and hang out? I'm kinda bored around here cause Fred's got himself a partner. I'm free pretty much any time. Just apparate in whenever you're free. We could play quidditch for a while or just catch up._

_See you whenever._

_George Weasley"_

By the time he'd finished George's face had turned so many colours before eventually settling on the same red as his hair.

'Oh…'

Oliver scratched the back of his head with a shrug.

'Yeah…'

They were pretty sure they could hear laughter coming from a little red head's room back at the Burrow.

'I'm going to kill her' George muttered darkly.

He glanced up as Oliver started to chuckle.

'You're little sister huh? Another prankster in the house'.

He was rewarded with a weak grin from the younger boy.

'Heh yeah. Funny' George mumbled.

Oliver took pity on his former quidditch mate and brought out his broom.

'Well come on then. Might as well play a few rounds'.

He got a surprised look before George nodded and went to grab his broom.

'So…. Fred and Diggory huh…'

**P.A.G.E.B.R.E.A.K**

By the time they landed they had caught up. Sitting beside the lake they continued to chat. They chatted and joked until the sun started to set.

'Alright. Time I was heading. This was fun, we should do it again sometime' Oliver said as he stretched.

'Yeah it was fun. Maybe we can meet up again' George replied with a smile.

The older boy smiled back and pulled the younger to his feet.

'How about next Tuesday? We could head to my place? Play a few rounds. Maybe grab something to eat afterwards? I know a great place'.

'I'd…I'd like that' George said with a small blush.

Oliver grinned and bent slightly to peck the other on the lips.

'Alright then. I'll see you then'.

He clocked movement out the corner of his eye and nodded slightly to the girl who was coming out the Burrow. With a last smile he turned and apparated.

George brought a hand to his tingling lips. Yep. Definitely gay. Now about a certain sister.

Ginny cried out in surprise as her brother about turned and made a grab for her. Looks like she was spending another few days in her room with the door locked. It didn't matter much. She had plenty of parchment and ink. Her boyfriend Blaise would welcome a few more letters.


	4. Draco x Hermione

Draco x Hermione

It took Draco a while. A long while to get over the whole pure blood prejudice issue. And even longer to realise that Hermione was actually not so bad, for a muggleborn. It surprised him when Harry countered his offer of friendship, even more so when Weasley didn't immediately fight the decision. It was strange though. Draco didn't think he would actually start to like hanging around with Griffindorks. And he especially didn't think he'd find himself getting close to Hermione. She was smart, he couldn't deny that. But he found she was also quite sweet, bushy hair and all.

He was nice enough looking, not that she paid much attention to looks. She was too young to be interested in boys. Draco was nothing more than a friend. He was smart and could hold a better conversation than Ron or Harry, at least when it comes to schoolwork. And he knew the importance of studying. It wasn't until fourth year, when the tri wizard tournament started, that she began to look at Draco a little differently. He'd started using less and less hair gel which allowed the blonde strands to rest gently over his forehead. His personality was less strained and more easygoing now that he realised he had friends who weren't bought or bribed. Even his smile had become more genuine.

It was his smile Hermione was focused on at that moment. She watched her friends-who-were-boys carry on as they attempted to play exploding snap without getting singed limbs. Draco laughed as Ron jumped back a little too late for his nose to escape punishment. Hermione, Ginny and Luna were sitting at the next table catching up on homework as the boys slacked off.

'He is kinda cute isn't he?'

She turned to the red haired girl in surprise.

'Cute? Who's cute? I wasn't looking at anyone cute'.

Ginny laughed quietly and gave the older girl a smirk.

'Don't give me that. You were so looking at Draco'.

She grinned when Hermione answered with a blush.

'I think you might have a three armed clomptrapper nestled in your hair. They're known to make people stare at someone with a high sex appeal' Luna added dreamily.

The two turned to look at her in confusion, Hermione's blush increased.

The young blonde just smiled at them.

'They've been nesting in my hair as well' she added, glancing over at the Longbottom heir who was patting down his singed robes as his cards exploded.

Hermione was never sure just how seriously she could take Luna's comments. Knowing the girl for a few years didn't help much. She found herself glancing back at Draco. The thought of doing anything sexual with him made her cheeks grow hot. Unfortunately it also made her brain start listing and visualizing exactly what it classed as sexual. She knew she shouldn't have squirreled away a few of her mother's adult books when she was younger.

**P.A.G.E.B.R.E.A.K**

'Are you ok Draco? You look like you've eaten something funny'.

The blonde glanced at her with a smile and a shrug.

'Yeah I'm ok. I just came across Blaise and the Weasley girl. They were standing really close and I'm sure I saw her kiss him on the cheek'.

'Blaise and Ginny? Huh, Blaise and Ginny together. Looks like I owe Luna a galleon' Hermione mused.

'Wait, you were betting on them?' Draco asked in surprise.

Hermione smiled.

'Well not necessary on Blaise. We had a feeling Ginny was starting to have feelings for someone, but we didn't know who. She was being really sneaky, we couldn't figure out who it was. Luna suggested it was a Slytherin and I thought it was a Ravenclaw'.

Draco sniggered.

'Does Ginny know you were betting on her?'

'I certainly hope you're not implying that you will tell her' Hermione replied sternly.

He started backtracking until a giggle broke out of her, making him realise she wasn't being serious, and that the red head probably knew.

'So do you have bets going for anyone else?'

Hermione stopped giggling and blushed. After Ginny had scolded them for betting on her, she then placed a bet with Luna on how long it would take for Hermione and Draco to get together. Luna had the end of school while Ginny had after summer.

'Um…yes'.

'And…?' Draco pressed.

She pushed the blush away and smirked.

'That's for me to know and you to find out'.

Draco translated that as meaning he was part of the bet. And the blush she sported meant so was she. Figuring that out left him fighting a blush himself. Shaking himself out of it he smiled and offered his arm.

'Miss Granger, I hope you know that no-one keeps secrets from a Malfoy'.

She caught on and started fluttering her hand.

'Oh Mr Malfoy. Are you trying to charm me into telling you?'

'Charm you? Who me? I merely wished to escort my lady to dinner' he replied innocently.

Giggling she took his arm and they headed down to the great hall, the double meaning of 'my lady' making her heart flutter as much as her hand.

**P.A.G.E.B.R.E.A.K**

The fight with Dumbledore took a toll on everyone. It didn't register to Hermione that she was crying into Draco's shoulder until afterwards. It was also when she realised his mother was extremely nice. She glanced at the woman in question who was at that moment stroking her hair. She'd asked Hermione for a few moments in private not too long after the girl had calmed down enough to move away from Draco. Narcissa Malfoy had seen the blushes the two sported as they parted, and felt it was time to get to know the girl her son talked constantly about. That Hermione was muggleborn mattered not to the woman. Her husband took a little temper tantrum about it, but Narcissa was quick to end it. Lucius had now seen them together and even he couldn't say it was a bad relationship.

'How are you feeling dear?'

Hermione smiled slightly at the woman.

'I'm a little better. I'm still worried about Harry and his family. I hope everyone will be ok'.

'As do I. It certainly surprised me that Severus had a son. Especially considering who his son is' Narcissa replied with a smile back.

Hermione nodded, enjoying the feel of the woman stroking her hair. Her own mother tended to do the same thing when she was upset.

Narcissa let the girl relax a moment longer, before starting on the reason she'd asked for a private conversation.

'Now then. I realise you are both young. But I would like to know how you feel about my son'.

A blush crept up Hermione's cheeks as she started fidgeting.

'Well… I really like Draco. He's really sweet, and even though we're different in the way of blood, we've found that we can talk about anything without arguing. I…I'd like him to be my boyfriend. I've been thinking about it during the tournament, I just don't know how he feels about it' she attempted to answer.

Narcissa watched as the girl attempted to find the words. She however saw what Hermione was not saying. It would seem that the two were very close. The emotions in the young girl's eyes as she spoke made the woman proud of her son. Draco had chosen well.

They both glanced up as Lucius peeked his head in the room. A subtle movement showed his wife that he'd had the same conversation with Draco, and was happy with what he found.

'Forgive me for interrupting. Dear, Severus has woken up. He is asking to see you both to ensure you are alright. For some strange reason he won't believe me'.

His slight smirk made the female's smile. Narcissa knew her husband long enough to recognise his attempts at humour and Hermione was starting to learn the quirks of the elder Malfoy.

'Well then we had better see to him. I'll assume he is in young Heartright's room?'

Lucius nodded and stepped aside to let them pass. He gave a small smile to Hermione which was returned shyly and watched as they headed upstairs. It would appear he would be seeing more of the young muggleborn in the near future. Certainly the response his son gave him proved that. Draco was adamant about his budding feelings for the young Granger girl. A visit between parents was becoming more and more apparent. Smiling slightly the elder Malfoy picked up his wife's robe and struck up a conversation with the eldest Weasley son as he waited for his family to come back downstairs. Things were changing in the wizarding world. And if he could he honest with himself, he didn't mind in the slightest.


	5. Severus x Julian

Severus x Julian

Julian twirled his fork around as he stared off into space. Well…that's the excuse he'd give. Wasn't his fault that space just happened to be in the vicinity of Professor Snape. His senses picked up movement and he smirked.

'Don't even think about it Nymph'.

'There was a huff and a body slumped down next to him.

'You always know when I'm behind you!' The Hufflepuff whined.

Julian grinned at her.

'It's a gift'.

She snorted and nicked a slice of bacon from his plate, ignoring the stares she received from sitting at the Slytherin table. She was use to it by now. Ever since the older boy had helped her out in her first year she had decided Julian needed someone to talk to. He was always on his own, even his own house stayed clear of him. Nymphadora grinned, of course they would. She'd heard the rumours as to how Julian had traumatised the older Slytherins. Julian had just shrugged and said they made him angry and his elements got a little out of control. He didn't hurt anyone. Now that most of the tormentors had graduated or were leaving him alone he was able to have a relatively peaceful sixth year. Nymphadora was in her third year, and after Julian's help no-one had bothered her. Most were somewhat in awe of her for boldly sitting where no Hufflepuff had sat before. She giggled and turned to her friend to share that reference, only to find him staring at the potions professor. Again.

'Wotcha doin?'

'Just staring into space' Julian replied quietly.

Nymphadora smirked.

'Strange that "space" seemed to include a certain professor'.

Julian turned back to her with a blush.

'I wasn't looking at professor Snape!'

'Ha! I didn't say which professor! Jewel you've been staring at him for a while. I think you've got a crush…' Nymphadora teased.

Julian's blush deepened and he stared down at his plate, absentmindedly noting that most of his bacon was missing. He couldn't really help but admire Severus. The older man had saved his life and offered his home. But it couldn't be a crush. After what those Deatheaters had done to him, as well as Tom Riddle, he wasn't nearly ready for any type of relationship. Julian shivered as he remembered the pain. Not even close to being ready. And definitely not with another male.

'You ok?' his friend asked in concern.

Julian shoved away the images and smiled a little at her.

'Yeah I'm fine. And I don't have a crush on him. At least I don't think so. I'm not ready for a relationship'.

He took a moment to repeat that to himself, despite part of him knowing that whatever he felt for professor Snape was more than admiration. Sighing he stood up.

'You want to come train with me? We haven't visited Swift and Wisdom for a while.'

'Yeah!' she replied. Her friend always changed the conversation whenever relationships came up. She had yet to find out his aversion with dating, but she had a feeling she really didn't want to know. Something about the look in his eyes worried her. She gripped her wand tightly as she got up and followed Julian out. If she found out that someone had hurt him, there would be hell to pay.

**P.A.G.E.B.R.E.A.K**

The graduation ceremony, as always, was a brilliant affair. Julian took a moment to gaze round the great hall as he stood clutching his certificate. He was a little worried about leaving. Sure he didn't have the best start in Hogwarts, what with the older Slytherins using him as target practice and the other houses bullying him. He caught a flash of red and glanced over at Bill. That one use to bully him quite a bit. But it calmed down after third year, and he even had a civilized conversation or two with the red head. Another flash caught his eye, oh look she decided on green today, and he stumbled back as Nymphadora ran into him.

'I'm gonna miss you! Who's gonna help me with my homework now?! You had better promise to stay in touch'.

He sighed with a smile.

'I'll miss you too Nymph. And don't worry, you won't be seeing the last of me'.

She stood back and poked him in the chest.

'I hope so!'

She gave him a stern glare for good measure, then smirked slightly as she spotted a dark robed teacher making his way over.

'I hope that applies to a certain someone else as well Jewel'.

Julian tilted his head slightly in confusion as she grinned and walked away. Hearing a cough behind him he spun round to face professor Snape.

'Professor…! Um, hi…'

'Mr Heartright'.

Severus' face was blank but Julian was sure he'd seen a hint of pride in the onyx eyes.

'I…I got in touch with the goblins. They've been able to sort out that house I wanted. I was… hoping you could come with me to check it out'.

The older man nodded, then gave a small smile.

'Of course I will. I didn't spend this time keeping you out of trouble just for you to disappear on me'.

Julian smiled back in relief. He'd grown more than use to living with Severus. The older man helped him train, made sure he was well, and kept the nightmares at bay since taking him in after rescuing him. Living on his own was a daunting thought.

'You will be fine'.

Julian started out his thoughts and glanced up at the man.

'Sir…?'

'You've overcome many challenges in your life Julian. I know you believed you needed me but the truth is you've done much of it by yourself. You've grown into a fine young man, and I know that you will continue to fight for what you believe in' Severus said warmly.

Blinking away tears Julian fought not to hug the older man. It would do nothing for Severus' reputation.

'Thank you sir. I…I'm a bit nervous of leaving here. I'm not really sure what I want to do with my life. I don't think I'll be good at much'.

The older man snorted and steered the boy out the hall and into a classroom. Once in he pulled Julian into a hug.

'Don't underestimate yourself. Since leaving that godforsaken cell you have worked hard in your grades and your courage. Not many people can claim to tame an each uisge, or sit without fear on the branches of the whomping willow…'

'That was just because of the elements'.

'Nevertheless. I have a feeling you can do whatever you put your mind to' Severus finished.

Julian felt himself blush and hid his face against the black material. Do whatever he puts his mind to. He supposed he could do a lot of things. But the one thing he really wanted to do still evaded him. The idea of a relationship still scared him. And the thought of Severus rejecting him be it through guilt or disgust was too much to handle.

Severus sighed as he saw the slight blush. He had done a horrific thing to this child, and yet he couldn't stop thinking how good it felt to have Julian in his arms. There were times, though rare, that he was unable to stop his mind wandering just how it would feel to have the boy screaming out his name in pleasure. The few times that thought surfaced it was immediately buried away in disgust. Julian was a victim of pain and suffering that he still hadn't fully recovered from, and Severus was daydreaming about having him. The boy trusted him and he would never betray that trust. His own growing feelings would remain out of harms way. Nothing short of a catastrophe would make him reveal them.

**P.A.G.E.B.R.E.A.K**

'DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU SCARED ME?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!'

It was almost anticlimactic when Julian woke up. There were no sudden flashes of light or heavenly voices beckoning him to wake up. The sun was shining and the birds were happily singing away. The other occupants were in the garden silently enjoying the day. Dumbledore's battle had been wiped from the grounds as if it never happened. The house was repaired and the plant life restored. Severus jerked as he felt a twinge. The alarms he had placed around Julian's bed had been activated. This had happened at least once a day since the young man's state went from coma to deep sleep. It normally let the other occupants know that he'd shifted or made a noise. It had lightened the overall mood of the household. Harry especially was more hopeful.

Severus excused himself and heading inside. Climbing the stairs he wondered, as he did every time the alarm sounded, how long it would take before it wasn't needed. He had a prepared speech ready for it, to berate the boy for nearly giving him a heart attack. He was on his second line when he opened the door, and promptly forgot the remaining sixteen lines.

Julian felt tired. Yet at the same time his body was stiff enough to let him know he'd been out for a while. Groaning slightly he stretched his body out, wincing at the lingering ache. What had happened? Was everyone ok? And what about Dumbledore? He shifted around as he tried to sit up. It was quiet. Quickly assessing he was in his room he attempted to get out of bed. It didn't work.

It was then that Severus walked into his room.

His shout was loud enough that the others heard him. Sirius, Remus and Harry bolted upstairs to find a sight they had never seen before.

Severus Snape was holding onto Julian for dear life, switching between sobbing and yelling at the young man.

For a very brief moment Harry thought his dad was dead.

His heart jump started itself Julian glanced at him and smiled.

'DAD!'

He didn't care that he was acting like a five year old as he jumped onto the bed and broke down in tears, hugging Julian like there was no tomorrow. Nor did he care that Severus was acting exactly the same.

The two remaining marauders glanced at each other in a way eerily similar to the Weasley twins.

'If you can't beat them…'

'Join them'.

Grinning they pounced on the bed and joined in the group hug. For a few moments they sat sprawled out hugging whatever bit of body they could find.

Then Severus of course just had to remember his reputation.

'Never do that again! What were you thinking?! You should have moved! You should have run for the house! How dare you scare me like that!'

He never let Julian answer, nor did he care than others were in the room. Before the younger man could give an answer his lips were sealed with a kiss. And Merlin what a kiss! Why hadn't he ever tried this before?!

'HE'S AWAKE! HE'S AWAKE!'

They moved apart at the sound of Harry's yell. The others had vacated the room.

'Uh… I'm sorry…' Julian breathed.

'You had better be' Severus whispered, stealing another quick kiss.

'Never scare me like that again. I love you far too much to watch you put yourself in danger'.

Julian was stunned. Did Severus just say…? He must be dreaming.

'Did you just…?'

A chuckle and another kiss was his answer.

'Indeed I did'.

It took a while but eventually Julian's head cleared. He reached up and pulled Severus down for yet another kiss.

'You don't know how much I wanted you to say that. I've…I love you too'.

Severus' eyes sparkled at that statement. He made to speak when the sounds downstairs drew their attention.

'Perhaps we can finish this discussion later. I believe I heard the floo'.

Smiling shyly Julian was helped up and followed Severus downstairs.

'Exactly what did I miss?' he asked, watching Harry and Ron.

Severus chuckled and held the younger man close.

'I'm sure we can fill you in'.


End file.
